Live for Love
by bakaneko03
Summary: Sakura wants to start a new life in her new school. Will it be the same from her previous school life? Will she be able to run away from her rabid fanboys? Or, will she be able to find her true love amidst all the guys running after her?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime "Naruto" and its characters. (c) Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hey guys! I'm back after years of not writing fics. I deleted my previous stories from 3 years ago. Hope you'll like this one. Please also give comment or reviews. Thank you :)_

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

_-it's a small world after all. It's a small world after all…-_

"Stupid alarm clock…"

The pink haired girl mumbled as she threw her alarm clock outside the window. She then went back to sleep but…

-knock knock knock-

"Sakura dear. Get up. You might be late in your first day in your new school."

"Coming mom…."

Sakura opened her eyes and got up from bed. She hurriedly changed into her new uniform and went downstairs for breakfast. As she sat down in her usual place in the dining table, she finished her first bowl of cereal and had a second round.

"So, are you excited to see your new school?" Her mom asked.

"Hmm? Not really. There won't be any difference anyways. Its still school… Same old boring school. " Sakura replied as she munches on her second round of cereal.

"Honey, your new school is way different from your old one. You'll be studying in a private school now. And who knows, you might be the campus heartthrob again." Her mom teasingly said.

"That's the point mom. I don't wanna live the campus crush life. Guys just pop out from nowhere just to ask you out. It's so annoying. I want to be like the other girls who hang out with their friends or their boyfriend… not boyfriends." Sakura ranted.

Mrs. Haruno just laughed as her daughter was complaining.

"Well, just try to be yourself. You're pretty and that's a fact. We can't do anything about that. Let's leave this discussion for dinner okay? You should get going now or else you'll get late. Bye honey." Mrs. Haruno said as she kissed her daughter good bye.

"Sure. Whatever you say mom. Bye and see you later. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New School... New life... NOT**

Sakura finally arrived in her new school. It was a 10-minute walk from her house. Heads turned as she walked in the corridors, looking for her classroom. Guys were staring at her, jaws dropped and girls were whispering, as if she was the subject of all their murmurs.

"Oh boy… I knew it. It still feels like my old school. Please make my school year nice and free from these fanboys. Please oh please oh please…." Sakura whispered to herself as she was walking along the noisy corridors.

"Good morning little miss! Seems like you're a new student. Having a hard time finding your class, ne? Need any help?"

Sakura nodded and looked at the person speaking. What she saw was a silver-haired guy smiling at her. He had really nice physical features and seems young but not in her age group.

"I knew it. What is your name?" the guy asked still smiling at her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, sir." She replied.

"Oh… So you're my new student! I'm Hatake Kakashi, by the way. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Nice to meet you Miss Haruno. Why don't you just come with me? I'm on my way to our homeroom classroom anyway."

"My teacher?? This young guy? No way! You got to be kidding me!" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Come again?" Kakashi-sensei asked looking at Sakura who seems to be talking to no one.

"Uh… Don't mind me sensei. Let's go to our classroom before the bell rings."

"Okay then."

Sakura was accompanied by her homeroom teacher. They finally reached her classroom and went inside. Everyone seems so busy talking to each other that Kakashi-sensei had to get their attention.

"ahem…"

-noise-

"Ahem….."

Everyone became silent when they realized that their teacher had arrived and noticed the gorgeous girl standing beside him.

"Kaka-sensei! Who's that hot chick?" a yellow-haired boy shouted.

"Shut up Naruto! Keep your thoughts to yourself, stupid!" a girl with long, yellow blonde hair shouted back. "I'm still the fairest girl here in school no matter what." She said to herself then looked at a raven-haired boy.

Sakura noticed the raven-haired boy's presence. He's a handsome young boy. A boyfriend material, only that he seems like he doesn't care about what is happening around him. The noise started again as each student shouted and argued with each other. Kakashi tried to get their attention again.

"CLASS!! Would you all please shut up!"

Silence came back as they realized that the teacher was really pissed now.

"Okay…" Kakashi continued. "This is Haruno Sakura. She's a new student so please be nice to her. Try to tour her around the school during free time okay. So, Miss Haruno, you'll be sitting next to……"

"Pick me! Pick me! The seat beside me is free!! Please kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he cleared the nearby seat from all of his trash.

"Okay, I've made up my mind. Miss Sakura Haruno, You'll be sitting next to Uchiha Sasuke. That boy behind Naruto." Kakashi said as he pointed at Sasuke's direction.

"WHAT!?" Naruto and the blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

"My decisions are final. If anyone has a problem with that… see me after class." Kakashi said, looking coldly at Naruto and Ino. "Sakura, you may take your seat now."

Sakura walked to her seat and sat down on the empty chair. She looked at her seatmate who was still looking in front as if he can't feel her presence. It's as if a barrier was dividing them. Sakura could feel a cold aura surrounding the boy so she chose to leave him alone and listen to Kakashi-sensei's lecture instead.

"Psst… Hey, Sakura. So you're new huh? By the way, I'm Ino. You know what? You are so lucky! You're sitting right next to the campus heartthrob… But, I won't lose to you no matter what. Remember that." Ino smiled.

"Uh… Sure. I'm not that interested in him anyway. He seems really creepy and cold. Not actually my type." Sakura said.

"That's great then! We'll be great friends! Oh! I'll tour you around school later okay?" Ino replied.

"Ino! Sakura! Stop talking and pay attention!" Kakashi shouted.

"Ha.. Hai! Gomen!"

--

_hey guys! hope you liked this chapter. Reviews please. :) I'll try to update as soon as possible. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: Hell and Paradise**

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-

The school bell rang. It was recess time and the students were excited to get out of their classroom. All those long lectures sure made them hungry.

"Hey Sakura! Come on! Let's find some good food to eat in the cafeteria" Ino said as she ran outside and pulled Sakura with her.

"Wai…wait! Don't run Ino!!" Sakura replied, trying to keep up with Ino.

"Oh sorry."

"Oi Ino! Haruno! I'll eat with you two!"

The two girls looked to the direction of the loud voice and spotted Naruto from afar. He quickly approached the two with a big grin.

"Get away Naruto!" Ino exclaimed.

"Let Naruto come with us. It's not that bad if he eats with us, right?" Sakura said.

"Yosh! Arigato Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, happily.

They exchanged stories on their way to the cafeteria. Naruto, as usual, was cracking up corny jokes to make them laugh. But, he fails anyway. It only made Ino explode some more.

"Would you just shut u--!!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Ino was then cut off by some squealing girls running towards the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that?!" Sakura asked with eyes wide open

"They're just Sasuke-kun's fangirls…. Fa-fa-fan girls?! Sasuke my love! Wait for me!! I'll save you!" Ino exclaimed as she dashed inside.

"Oh… so I'm not the only one experiencing this hell life." Sakura told herself.

Sakura went inside to get some food since she was really hungry. But, all the commotion happening inside made her want to change her mind. The cafeteria was a complete mess. Tables and chairs were in total disarray. Fan girls were going wild as they gather around the hottie offering their gifts to him. Seeing all this, Sakura just went outside. Away from all the noise and squealing fan girls.

"Okay, I changed my mind. I don't want to go through all that hell just for my food!"

Just then, Sakura felt a swift movement pass by her coming from the cafeteria.

"Now what was that?"

"What..what?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"Oh it's nothing. Hey Naruto. Tell Ino I won't be joining you guys for lunch. Maybe I'll just tour myself around school and get some fresh air." Sakura told him.

"What? I'll just tour you around school if you want, Sakura-chan!"

"Nah, it's ok Naruto."

"But! But!"

"If you don't listen to me, I'll hate you forever." Sakura said with a frown.

"O-kaay."

With this, Sakura left to roam around the campus.While she was walking…

"There she is!"

"Where?!"

"That pink haired girl! She's the new student!"

"Oh god! She's so hot!! Run after her!!"

Sakura turned around and saw her new fanboys running after her like swarms of bees flying after their hive. Seeing all this, Sakura also began to run… run for her life.

"Everything's the same!! Every school I go to have these stupid fanboys! Sakura told herself.

"GET A FREAKIN LIFE YOU GUYS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted at them.

Her shouts didn't do any good. Guys running after her just kept on adding up as she ran around the whole campus looking for a place to hide. She tried to lure her fanboys and hid behind the bushes.

"Yosh! Fanboy free!" Sakura said as she popped her head out to check on the surroundings.

After making sure that all the boys were out of sight, she ran and went the opposite way.

"Ok.. I think I'm lost."

All those running led her to a place. A place where grasses and flowers grow and birds chirp. It was like a sanctuary for people who need peace in their life even for just once.

"Cool… I never new schools can have these kinds of places."

She walked around to explore the place and saw a fountain in the middle with benches near it. The pink-haired girl went near the fountain and began to wash her hands and face in the water.

"Brr.. the water's cold. I smell like sweat now and it's all those fan boys' fault!"

She took out her handkerchief and wiped her face with it. As she wiped her face with the handkerchief, something… or someone caught her eye. In one of the benches, Sakura saw a figure of a person. She went near the bench to get a better view of the person and to her great surprise, it was no other than, Uchiha Sasuke.

"What are you doing here? Are you following me, huh? Fangirl…" Sasuke said.

"Gaah! He noticed my presence…. Wait, he finally noticed my presence!" She whispered to herself.

"I said, what are you doing here? If you have no business with me, get lost." He added.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not one of your die hard fans. You know what? We have the same situation. Isn't that funny? You're experiencing hell like me. But I bet you like being chased by girls, huh?

"Hn. You think that's funny? An ugly girl like you with a big forehead having fanboys is even funnier. My life is none of your business. I don't want to waste my time talking to you." Sasuke replied.

With that, he left the place leaving Sakura behind.

"Gaaah! He's so full of himself! He's not that even good-looking!

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!-

"Oh no! Recess is over! I might get late for my next class." Sakura said as she ran to her next room.

--

_Hey guys! Hope you liked this new chapter. I'm really sorry for the slow development of the story. TT Reviews please. _

_3 Bakaneko03_


End file.
